


War

by dayspassquicker



Category: Murphy Brown (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayspassquicker/pseuds/dayspassquicker





	War

On the second day she remembers to ask her cameraman his name. They’ve been crouched together for hours, stray bullets and debris flying past them. Overhead, explosions pock the sky like stars. It’s Mark.

Her reports are jumbled at first. Battles don’t start and end; there are always dead bodies at the side of the road, and noises just behind her head. She looks at her lens and talks as fast as she can.

By the time she comes home her hair is halfway down her back, and her shoulder blades show through all her sweaters. Mark doesn’t come home.


End file.
